This application is a request to support our clinical research activities in the Southeastern Cancer Study Group. We will be initiating and participating in multidisciplinary studies through the Group. These funds will support our continued efforts in cooperative clinial trials investigating surgery, radiotherapy, chemotheray, and combined modality treattment in breast, lung, testicular, bladder, prostate, head and neck, and thyroid cancer, and malignant lymphoma. Many of these studies will have their inception in pilot studies done at Indiana University (alone or in combination with Vanderbilt University). Many provocative leads can be gleaned from such pilot studies, and it is anticipated that major scientific questions can be successfully answered by the incorporation of these promising pilot studies into group-wide protocols. An example of this clinical situation is germinal neoplasms and small cell undifferentiated lung cancer. Although the major goals of these studies are improved patient care, prolonged survival, and rapidly assimilated clinical data, a secondary goal will be the exposure of our medical students, house staff, and fellows in multidisciplinary group protocols that will exemplify the epitome of patient management and stress a multimodal approach to the patient with neoplastic disease.